


一次外勤活动

by qilibali



Series: 侦探魔法世界 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 简单来说，就是侦探兄弟在魔法世界的故事。设定和分院帽相同，情节无关。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Series: 侦探魔法世界 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	一次外勤活动

###  ****1** **

麻瓜的新闻说飓风“Teresa”正在北大西洋上成型。

“我敢打赌和那位女士没有太大关系，”Theseus嘀咕，他从办公室的窗户看出去，玻璃上模拟出的伦敦上空正堆起乌云，明明还是中午室内光线却仿若傍晚，他咂嘴，收拾好公文包朝外走。

“Scamander先生？这里还有需要过目的文件——”法律执行司的实习生Billy正好在门口碰上他，Theseus一把抽过文件一边瞟一边走向电梯：“我下午看。”

“但Holmes先生说他——”

“我会跟他联系的！”Theseus进了电梯，深吸一口气把文件塞进了包里。

希望事情没有变得太离谱，他叹气。

然而当他到达地面，滂沱的雨水预示着情况已经朝着不可预知而去，虽然现在是七月，但不列颠又不是美国，狂风暴雨电闪雷鸣就像飓风过境一样？拜托……Theseus竖起大衣领子，深吸一口气幻影移形。

*

自从角兽又一次“越狱”并撞翻了邻居的墙后，他在哥哥的“建议”下搬家到了多赛特，Newt倒是很喜欢这个郡，没什么游客会来这儿探头探脑。

但他不喜欢他哥哥时不时就来敲个门，那声音令他胆战心惊——童年留下的阴影牢不可破，每次他都会赶紧回顾一下自己是不是又养了会闯祸的动物。

实际上，他的确养了。或许离伦敦两小时的麻瓜车程还是太近，Newt心道，地图距离太短给人一种可以随来随走的错觉，虽然幻影移形是可以啦……“Newt！”他哥哥在门外喊叫起来，“该死这门怎么回事——”

年轻的神奇动物学家皱眉，他哥哥为什么还在门外？砰砰的声音就好像试图开门但开不了——哦，Newt想起来，他昨天弄坏了门装回去的时候装反了。

“推开！不要拉！”他嘴里咬着什么别扭地喊道，“推！”

终于，“昨天还是拉开的！”他哥哥抱怨着跌撞进来。

Newt耸耸一边肩膀，等待着。

很快，关门声还没消失，“你……在搞什么？Newt？你对你的屋顶干了什么？！”

“你能帮个忙吗？”Newt努力扭头看他，努着嘴唇示意自己嘴里的笛哨，“给我一个干燥咒？我实在没有手了。”

“你只需要那个？”他哥哥一边质疑一边挥了一下魔杖，掉落一地的天花板飞回了原位，涌进来的雨水也回到了屋顶上，包括Newt身上的那些。

动物学家保持着扑在地板上的姿势松一口气，他身下的藤篓盖子突然跳了一下，他急忙捂住。

“——那是什么？”他哥哥戒备地站在几步远的地方，魔杖时刻准备着，微微弯腰把公文包靠墙放好。

“呃……一种很暴躁的动物？”Newt回答。

“定义一下暴躁程度，从1到10。”Theseus果断翻个白眼。

Newt吞咽了一下，“……12？”

傲罗办公室主任咬了一下嘴皮，似乎在思考他为什么在这里或者他为什么有这么个弟弟。

“但是现在没问题了！它不是所有时候都那么暴躁！只需要等它感觉到安全它就会安静下来，我已经安慰了它两个小时——阿嚏！！”他一个喷嚏，身下的藤篓又鼓噪起来。

“嘘……嘘……”Newt又赶紧吹起笛哨，那玩意儿短短的像根小吸管，也不知道是什么调子，他哥哥扭着眉毛小心翼翼地靠近，魔杖就差没戳到篓子的藤条缝隙里去，探身摸了摸Newt的额头，“哼。”他鼻子里喷气，又万般戒备地一步步避开地板上乱七八糟的“垃圾”走到一扇门口，手肘顶开门板。

“退热剂飞来。”一瓶药水啪地被他抓在了手里。

Newt全神贯注在吹曲子上，篓子里似乎彻底平静了，只剩下细微的嘶嘶声，他停下吹奏，悄悄地跪起把篓子抱在怀里像哄着小孩儿一样摇晃着。

“张嘴。”不知道什么时候Theseus又走回了他身边，嘴里的笛子被抽走了，Newt正想——被喂了一嘴魔药。

忽略Newt抗议的眼神，傲罗办公室主任盯着他怀里的“宝贝”拧紧瓶盖：“这到底是什么？为什么装在篓子里？这暴风雨是怎么回事？”

Newt费力地咽下了药剂，“你有偏见傲罗先生，不是每次下暴雨都是我屋子里的原因。”他回避了问题，左看右看。

他哥哥走开去拎过来一只行李箱。

“你在找这个？”

*

等收拾好屋子，暴风雨也小了很多，Theseus也得回办公室上下午班，沙发里的Newt捧着一杯加了提神剂的南瓜汁小口小口啜着，他哥哥把半张床披在他肩膀上。

“我很好……我还没感冒只是着凉了一下……”Newt每次试图摆脱它们都被倚坐在扶手上的男人摁回去，“如果我晚上来的时候你还没退热我就——”Theseus捏着弟弟的下巴，警告到一半他叹口气，“别感冒了。”说着弯腰轻轻碰了碰男孩的嘴。他习惯叫弟弟男孩，即使这个男孩毕业没多久已经出了一本书，还成了霍格沃茨教科书预选册，他令人骄傲又担忧的男孩。

Newt抿着嘴，斜斜地快速地瞅了他哥哥一眼，“嗯。”

他们还没有亲吻以上的举动，每次就这么亲一下脸亲一下嘴角的Newt就足够不知所措，他虽然总是一副犯错小孩儿的样子，但唯有此时此刻Theseus感觉他真的在愧疚——平时都是假的，是顶着无辜模样心安理得破坏规矩的小坏蛋！

叹口气，Theseus揉乱了他的头发，又搂了他一下，找到公文包打开门出去了。

“回见！”Newt赶着关门声追道。

屋子里恢复了秩序，Newt静坐了一会儿，其实也不是那么安静，身后的书在啃桌腿，头顶重新挂好的菜篮子里有一窝唱秋分歌的西班牙报春鸟，嗅嗅又在挠箱子的锁，地板下的水库里哗啦啦水波响，Newt吸了一下鼻子。

“嘭！”

他家的大门被撞在墙上，Newt抽出魔杖——他哥哥跑进来，他又把手放下：“就晚上了？”

“我们需要你的帮助！”Theseus气喘吁吁。

Newt掀开被单跳起来，南瓜汁浇在了手上他急急忙忙放下杯子在裤腿上抹了抹，“怎么了？‘我们’是谁？”

Theseus冲过来又拿起杯子逼到弟弟嘴边，“快喝掉。”

Newt干掉了汤汁，他哥哥把外套和大衣一件一件往他身上罩，“来吧，他在等我们。”

“我需要带什么吗？”Newt看向自己的箱子，“我可以……”

“没关系他家很近，就在隔壁苏塞克斯有什么需要再回来拿。”Theseus终于裹好了他，嗖地一声两个巫师就不见了。

###  ****2** **

那是一栋很讲究的老房子，只消一眼Newt就很肯定，这房子一定有魔法。

事实上也是的，他们刚显形在院子外，篱笆墙就自行拱起了一道绿植门放他们进去，灌木让出石板路，指给他们一扇被外墙爬山虎遮住的房门。

还不等人到面前那扇门就打开了，Theseus正好可以拉着Newt冲进去避雨。

“谁家？”Newt去过很多魔法人士的家，这儿他还是第一次来，他哥哥正要开口，但门边的衣帽架擅自取走了他的外套，“哦谢谢。”伞架还在他们的手边转了一圈，蹬了两下地板似乎很不满他们没带伞。

“Scamander先生和他的弟弟是吗，他在二楼左边第二间等你们。”

说话的是墙上一幅有着棕色长发的女士画，她温柔地笑着朝着他们前方优雅地伸出手。

她指着的地方伸下来一座旋梯，“谢谢，”Theseus说，拉了一下Newt，“来吧。”

“这是谁的家？”Newt一边打量室内一边又问了一次，他哥哥正忙着三步并作两步爬楼梯，Newt冒冒失失地追赶，脚下一滑——楼梯的地毯托住了他的整个小腿，将脚底稳稳地放在了阶梯上，Newt惊异地迈了两级台阶，“Newt？”他哥哥在楼上的栏杆后探出身体，“你在干什么？快上来！”

“来了，”Newt来到Theseus身边，第二间房门口Newt用气声悄悄地重复了第三遍：“是谁？”

傲罗办公室主任敲了敲门推开，“我带他过来了，”他把弟弟拉进去，把门关上。

Newt还以为自己会进入某个不可思议的房间，鉴于这栋带院子的小楼已经在进门的短短几分钟内让他诧异了好几回。

但这只是一间普通的屋子，窗边有一张床，一个黑发男人背对他们跪在床边，就连他们进来了也没有回头，Newt听到他在低声说着什么，断断续续的语句传来，咒语。

而床上躺着一只有七八岁小孩儿那么大的鸟，Newt吃了一惊跑过去跪下来查看。

“这是一只‘迦楼罗’！它很痛苦！！”他很快搞清了状况，床上趴着的大型飞禽正在微微颤抖，男人的手掌把它的头紧紧地摁在床单上，细微的银色光芒环绕着它，不知道是雨水还是什么打湿了它全身金红色的羽毛，这只原本华丽的落汤鸡大鸟半昏迷着，Newt转而瞪视身边的男人，“你在对它做什么？！”虽然那光芒看上去不邪恶。

那个男人终于转过头来，年纪不过二十出头，面庞显得疲惫焦虑，蓝灰色的眼睛直直地注视他，Newt一时忘了移开视线——他向来不喜欢和人对视，但这个人有穿透力的目光令他有些熟悉……与此同时男人嘴里并没有停歇，Newt确认那是咒语，不是常用的，他一时分辨不出是什么咒——“是很少人会的止痛咒，Newt，我猜整个魔法部都不超过三个人会，我来和你说明一下，”Theseus终于打算面对他弟弟的问题了，“这位是Mycroft Holmes，床上那个是他弟弟Sherlock Holmes。”

Newt眨眨眼，目光在大鸟和男人身上移动：“这是个人？！阿尼玛格斯？还是……”

“变形失败，显然，”Theseus站在后面叉着腰叹口气，“为什么总是魔法生物？老天。”

###  ****3** **

“你们不送他去圣芒戈？”Newt喊道，“变形失败是很严重的失误！他可能会死——”

“冷静点，Newt，他不会死的，”Theseus双手往下压，“只是变形失败的话，不会，”他的眼睛微微一歪示意那个跪着的男人，“Mycroft，我来代替你念咒，你得和Newt说明一下情况。”

Newt便看到他哥哥一手盖在那个Holmes的手上压住大鸟的脑袋，一手用魔杖指着大鸟，他们非常顺利地接力了一段咒语，银色光芒没有间断地持续笼罩金鸟，Holmes得以抽身出来，Newt暗自琢磨这个人一定是傲罗，这只有经过训练的人才能做到。

Holmes站起来后抹了一把头发，“抱歉，”他看起来真的很疲惫，“看来你已经有头绪了？”

Newt眨眨眼，什么？他以为这个人会说明情况？

“省去那些步骤吧，我知道你对魔法生物很有一套，Sherlock如你所见变形成了魔法生物，这不是第一次，但这是第一次我无法让他恢复原状。”Holmes继续说。

Newt看了他哥哥一眼，Theseus专心于手上的工作，显然这个治愈咒需要很大心力，但这也表示他哥哥很信任这个人。

“好吧，‘迦楼罗’是印度对它的称呼，在那边它是神一样的存在，它有个天敌‘那迦’，恰好——我今天就抓到了一条，上午九点发现它正在呼风唤雨，我还奇怪它为什么要这样做……”Newt说起自己的专业内容有些滔滔不绝，“按道理来说那伽蛇只有在婚娶和面对天敌迦楼罗鸟的时候才会激发雷雨，但我当时没有发现天敌存在，那时候你已经把你弟弟带走了？”

Holmes注视他的双眼又让Newt产生了熟悉的感觉，他到底在哪见过？就在他这一恍神间，对方拉着他来到床前，拨开了大鸟被打湿的绒毛露出一线苍白的皮肤，“我发现他的时候，这儿有咬痕，我治好了，但他还是很痛苦，你所说的那伽蛇毒应该怎么解？”

还在念咒的Theseus嘴上没停，但在关注着他们。

Newt瞪大了眼睛，“我需要箱子！”他喊道。

之后的事发生得像金色飞贼一样迅速，Newt用飞路粉回家拿了箱子，因为那比去院子外幻影移形更快，然后再从壁炉回来，他在Holmes面前举起了之前被他哥哥防备过的编织篓。

“只需要让这家伙再咬一口就好。”

一般人这时候都觉得他疯了——人家本来就中毒了你居然还要人再挨一口！

但Holmes只是皱了皱眉就让出了床边的位置，手指像之前画中的女士一样摆了摆请他上前。

Newt习惯了被质疑和责问，对此反而有些不适应，他抱着篓子在哥哥身边跪下，深吸一口气，把笛哨含进嘴里前又看了哥哥一眼。

Theseus还在默念着咒语，额头上有细密的汗珠，但依旧回视了，温柔地闭了闭眼似乎在鼓励他。

另一边，Holmes抽出了魔杖，Newt还是第一次看到他的雨伞手柄一般的魔杖——这个人到底是谁？

婉转笛声响起，Newt轻轻打开了篓子的盖。

那伽蛇顺着乐声慢慢地探出了篓子，体形巨大几乎就和篓子的入口一般粗——令人怀疑这只篓子的容量，它长着龙一般的鳞片，颜色一看就有毒，扭着身子直立在空中，看到“迦楼罗”的一瞬间就发出了嘶嘶的威吓。

笛声骤停，巨蛇也就毫无悬念地扑了上去一口咬在鸟身上。

大鸟发出惨叫，与此同时Theseus的念咒中断，就像是被弹开了，他转而瞪向蛇头，又看一眼弟弟，再看看Mycroft，后者也一眨也不眨地瞪着这一切。

每个人都屏气凝神，金鸟在床上哀鸣，笛声再次响起来，Theseus依旧听不出调子，笛声中这条蛇似乎昏昏欲睡起来，晃晃悠悠地松了口。

立马，Mycroft扑向床上的大鸟用被单将“它”裹起来；而这边Theseus紧张地注视着那条蛇缓缓缩回篓子里去，他几乎和弟弟一同抢到盖子把篓子盖上。

半晌，没人说话，只有长短不一的呼吸声。

等Scamander兄弟收拾好情绪从地板上站起，他们看到Mycroft Holmes靠墙坐在床上，怀里抱着一个被灰色被单包裹起来的人类，凭体形判断是个青少年，只能看到倚靠着成年人肩膀上露出的一丛黑色卷发，和支棱在被单外苍白纤细的脚踝。

###  ****4** **

在Holmes家一楼的会客厅里，壁炉里熊熊燃烧着。

陷在单人沙发里的人在炉火前交叠着一双长腿，“所以，这次暴风雨的确和你有关。”

Newt在另一张椅子里轻轻摇晃，像一刻不停的钟摆，听到提问后顿了顿，“我只是……发现了它。”

“但的确和你有关。”Theseus强调。

Newt撇撇嘴，“不是每次……”他依旧回避了哥哥的问题。

傲罗翻了个小白眼。

有人走了进来，他步子很大，两三下就到了壁炉前，“Sherlock怎么样了？”Theseus站起来，Mycroft Holmes和他差不多高，含混地点点头：“暂时是没事了，在下次事故到来之前。”两个兄长交换了一个“明白”的眼神，Newt提着他的箱子远远地等着，不知为何他不想靠近那两个人。

但天不遂人愿，Mycroft Holmes看到了他，朝他走来，Newt半侧过身避免两个人真正面对面，但Holmes的身影挡住了他哥哥，他没法求救——等等，为什么他要求救？

“谢谢，Scamander先生，你帮了大忙。”这个人对他伸出手，Newt犹豫了一下还是握住了，“叫我Newt就行，Scamander先生在那边。”

那是一只养尊处优的手，Newt忍不住和自己的哥哥比较，手指更柔软更纤长，这绝不是傲罗的手。

“那么，十分感谢你救了我弟弟的命，Newt。”

他条件反射地抬头一看，对方差不多就是他哥哥的高度，这么低着头看着他的样子虽然是在表达感谢，但总觉得……Newt不自然地笑了笑，“不客气。”他缩回手，依旧觉得每次和他对视都有一种很熟悉的既视感。

这时他哥哥也走到了身边紧紧地搂了搂他就好像知道他不自在。

“希望不要有下次了，Mycroft，对心脏不好。”

“嗯……”Holmes轻哼着，Newt即使没抬头也能感觉到这个人的目光，那似乎能看透一切的目光——

“哦！”Newt惊呼，此刻他已经和哥哥一起离开了院子，那堵篱笆墙在身后毫无缝隙地合上了，“我知道他像谁了……”他喃喃道。

Theseus停下来等他，“怎么了？”

“Holmes！我总觉得他很熟悉……每次他看我的时候——”

“哦，好吧，像谁？”Theseus踱回他身边，撞了一下他的肩膀。

“Dumbledore！他的目光就好像Albus一样，我总感觉没什么隐私可言——”Newt抬起头，看向哥哥的眼睛求证，总不会只有他一个人这么觉得对吧？

“哦你说那个……”Theseus扬了扬眉毛，“他大概和校长一样擅长摄神取念，这也不是什么秘密。”

“他是干什么的？他说办公室见，是魔法部的？”Newt眯起眼睛。

“魔法部顾问，办公室挂了一个闲职，最近部长什么事都要先过问他，我也不清楚他为什么不直接当部长算了……不过Holmes嘛，总有他的道理，”Theseus耸耸肩，“下次介绍你和他弟弟认识，人形的那个，据说那家伙不会摄神取念——至少没有他哥哥擅长，但，我没看出有什么区别。”

Newt一愣一愣的没听懂他哥哥的意思，人类还是很难懂。

“叫Sherlock我记得？”

“对，霍格沃茨五年级，瞧瞧这暑假，”Theseus又长出一口气，说完看了一眼弟弟，不知道想起了什么，突然抱过来，“呼，我还是比较幸运的。”他拍了拍Newt的脊背。

年轻的Scamander下巴搁在他肩膀上莫名其妙：“你还去上班吗？回家？”

“回家！”

*

不远处的小楼二层一扇窗户后，站在那儿的男人冲着窗外摇摇头。

“他们这是能瞒住谁呢。”

Fin


End file.
